Lemonade Mouth: Not gonna happen
by CowleyBoo
Summary: So ever wondered what would have happened if Olivia really had said no to being in Lemonade Mouth? Read and Review.
1. Destiny? Hah!

**What would have happened if Olivia really had said no to being in Lemonade Mouth? I know bad right? But don't worry this is not real *phew***

**There is no Lemonade mouth category as of yet so this is where I'm leaving this story, sorry for any inconvenience**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ooh except my two OC characters showing up soon ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>  
><em>'Fluke or denstiny? We need to talk-Stella'<em> I stare at the text in utter horror. _No_. No way.

I notice Wen come up behind me and put his phone next to mine "do you think it's about the band?" he asks

Out of habit whenever Wen gets extra close I spin around totally off balance crashing into the lockers banging my shoulder. Looking back at him before I walk away I'm very tempted to do it. If it means spending more time with Wen, I'm very tempted.

Stop it now Olivia. Shaking my head and forcing cute images of a certain red head from it I walk to the library. A home away from home.

"good morning Olivia" Mrs Kismond the libraian greets me. Yes I come in here that much.

"Good morning" I beam at her whilst passing.

Walking into the back corner I sit in my usual place and pull out todays book. Finally back in my comfort zone I snuggle into the navy blue armchair.

The library has its usual smell of used books and lemon. Inhaling the familiar scent the worry over 'the band' leaves me completely. I don't sing in public. Ever.

Wen saying that he found it 'hilarious' that I threw up down Mickey-Nichols back was enough to make sure I would never be part of that band. I can't sing in front of people. I can't sing in front of him.

The library is too quiet this morning, too much time to think.

Groaning I violently shove my book back into my bag. My mind is too hyperactive, too awake.

Its my own fault. When they started playing that beat at detention last night one of my songs just fit it so well I couldn't help but sing. I didn't even realise I was singing it. Now I've sang one of my songs to an 'audience' I crave more.

Leaping to my feet I weave through the bookcases and out through the door. Walking down the corridor I've never been more greateful that I'm totally invisible. Space.

Almost skipping into math I take my usual seat at the front. Pulling out my battered sky blue notebook I turn to a fresh page and write another letter to my dad that I'll never send.

_Dear Dad, _

_I still hate you. I still hate maths. I still hate Tuesdays and I still hate that when something is on my mind its all I can think about._  
><em>Alot has changed since I was 9 though. I've grown taller, not alot but I have. What am I supposed to write in these letters? Am I supposed to lie and say 'everything is fine' so you don't worry?<em>  
><em>I don't want your pitty.<em>  
><em>Nancy's still alive. What was that about she'd die early? Thats why I love her so much, because you can't stand her. Gram read one of these 'letters' the other day. She just laughed. Yeah she hates you too.<em>

"Ah-hem Miss White care to share what your writing?" I look up startled to see the whole class in their seats staring at me. Gritting my teeth I shake my head. Mr Whittaker glares at me annoyance plastered on his face.

Smiling slightly to myself I flip the notbook closed and shove it back into my bag. I will not get another detention because of my dad. Plus I don't want to risk what happened yesterday happening again.

Looking up at the board I roll my eyes. They may as well write it all in Chinese for all I care, heck I may understand it more! With a sigh I open my math book and start copying from the board.

"psst Olivia" my muscles freeze as I hear Wen's sweet voice from behind me. No ignore it. Pretend you didn't hear, he'll just be asking about the band "Olivia?"

Singing in my head to block him out I absentmindesly start doodling. A screwed up picece of paper lands next to my book knocking my pencil during its decent.

Groaning I grab it and spread it out in my book

_'You coming tonight or what?- Wen'_

Screwing it back up I shove it into my bag and go back to mindlesly doodling. Hunching over my book I fight the urge to look back at Wen.

Eventually the bell rings to signal the end of Math. I grab my bag and with one sweep of my arm pick up all my things from the desk. Clutching everything between my arms I hurry out of the classroom heading straight for my locker.

Throwing Maths carelessly into the small box I yank out my lunch. Holding my bag and lunch in one hand I stare into my locker. Why am I running away from them? If I say no then thats it.

So why am I so worried just talking to them will change my mind?

Slamming my locker with more force than I realised I had I storm over to my usual table. Setting my lunch on the metal circle I pull out my most recent dad update. Glaring at the crisp white paper I'm tempted to rip it up. Instead with careful hands I unfold it and stare at the words

_Dear Olive,_  
><em>I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it before you'll write back? I never meant to hurt you, surely you understand that? Anyhow how are things? Are you and 'Gram' okay? I do notice how my updates seem to get shorter and shorter everytime now. I tell you everything Olive, you need to write back. Give this old man hope in this hell house.<em>  
><em>Lots of love Dad xx<em>

A sudden ache in my shoulder reminds me that I bashed it earlier. Rubbing it gently I stare down at the paper tears lingering in the corners of my eyes.

I believe you dad.

My appaitite long gone I pick everything up and evacuate the lunch room.


	2. Try me

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**

**WENxOLIVIA! I hope there is a Lemonade Mouth two because they so need to get together...Damn you Disney xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV:<strong>  
>Sitting at the table with Stella, Mo and Charlie nobody mentions the fact that Olivia isn't here.<p>

Poking at the cheese pizza in front of me I glance up at the pizzeria door again hoping to see her. Disapointed I look back at my 3 companions.

"guys I don't know Olivia much but something tells me she isn't coming. We've been here half an hour" Mo states.

"I meant to ask you guys about that, why is Olivia so. Lonely?" Stella mumbles through a mouth full of pizza.

"nobody knows" I shrug, annoyance weighing my body down. I want to be close to her but she won't let anyone get close.

"Its a shame too, she is kinda cute" almost chocking on the pizza in my mouth I turn to Charlie my vision red.

A sweet familiar laugh from the door attracts my attention before I can hit Charlie. Looking up we see Olivia walking in. Sighing in relief I look back at the group.

"Erm I thought you guys said she doesn't have any friends?" Stella says confusion on her face and in her voice. Turning back around my heart drops at the sight of the two boys with her.

"Who are those fitties?" Mo says "surely they don't go to our school. I would have noticed them by now"

**Olivia's POV:**  
>Walking into the pizza place with Ben and Louis behind me I instantly spot 'the band'.<p>

Cringing I walk to the other side of the room. Sitting down in the booth Ben and Louis sit together at the other side.

Ben is the son of my social worker and Louis is his boyfriend. They are the only friends I have because they know the truth about my dad and I don't care that they are gay. Very unlikely friendship, but I love them.

"N'aww look at you guys sitting extra close" I say to provoke them.

Louis sticks his tounge out at me before looking down at his menu. We both know he he has that menu memorised, we come here all the time.

"your just jealous" Ben says at me with a wink "speaking of which isn't that the red head you have a crush on over there?" he nods his head in the direction he means.

Groaning I put my menu up to cover my face. Ben starts laughing so I kick his leg under the table. With a 'oof' he reflexes and kicks me back.

"Don't tell me you two are playing footsie?" Louis says from the other side of the seat. Hiding even further inside the menu I stifle my giggles.

Suddenly the menu is swiped from my hands and Ben is looking down at me "It is him isn't it? Why don't you go talk to him"

Sitting up so fast my head spins I almost yell "no! I can't do that. I was supposed to come and meet them here today"

"you blew them off for us?" Ben says whilst raising his eyebrow "as flattered as we are, why would you blow the love of your life off?"

Ignoring his comment I take a deep breath and place my hands on the table "they want me to be part of their new band. But I can't, I can't sing in front of people. I get really really really ill"

Ben puts a hand on mine "I would say wimp but I don't think this is something we can joke about"

Louis puts a cold hand on my other arm "why didn't you just tell them that?" he asks casually

"I did tell them yesterday but they completely ignored it. They just expected me to come" I shrug.

Ben removes his hand and instead entwines it with Louis's. People from surrounding tables turn to glare at the boys, discriminating looks on their faces. Anger brews within me, they are two people in love why can't people just except that?

"Woah down girl" Louis says jokingly "Leave it be, there is always going to be somebody who doesn't like it. They just arn't worth it if they can't see past their own stupidity"

I laugh at Louis "hmmm that is some awsome superior logic there. What do they teach you at that private school?"

Letting go of Bens hand he starts flaunting his 'muscles' "that I'm totally awsome and anyone else is totally lame"

leaning over the table to poke at them I burst out in hysterical laughter "I've seen bigger muscles on my Gram" Ben laughs along with me.

Louis narrows his eyes "oh its on-n girl" turning on Ben with the same narrowed eyes he adds "and you, no chocolate cake!"

"Ouch thats low" I wince in sympathy

Ben turns to him a annoyed look on his face "you wouldn't dare"

"try me"


	3. The 'b' word

**Disclaimer: I only own Ben and Louis (That includes Louis's awsome muscles ;])**

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV:<strong>

Who are those boys. Why does she seem so comfortable with them? Did he just put his hand on hers?

Deep calming breaths. Deep calming breaths.

Is it really bad that I want to strangle them both?

"So we all in?" Stella finally asks

"what about a lead singer?" Charlie asks bluntly

"well Stella and myself could do it between us?" Mo adds

Nodding uncertainly I add "but what are we going to play? I mean Olivia came up with 'turn up the music' and if you guys didn't already notice shes over there with those two slimeballs instead of here" Too obvious. Too obvious. You idiot Wen.

"maybe we could talk to Olivia? Or maybe Wen should talk to Olivia" Stella says a evil twinkle in her eye.

Damn definetly too obvious.

**Olivia's POV:**  
>"Benjamin Shae Taylor you get your ass back here now!" he carries on walking towards Wen and 'the band' completely ignoring me. I turn on Louis "Stop him he's your boyfriend!"<p>

"Don't you dare plead with me missy. You shouldn't of insulted my clearly awsome muscles" imaturely sticking my tounge out I shoot up and chase after Ben.

"Hi I'm Ben I'm Olivia's b-" I put my hand over Ben's mouth before he can say anything else. Smiling at the group I realise how that was a really bad place to stop Ben talking the 'b' could either be _best friend_ or _boyfriend_. Whoops.

"He's very confused arn't you Ben?" He glares at me over my hand "acctually I was just about to take him back to the mental ward. I'm so sorry he interupted your meal. We'll be going now"

Pulling him backwards we get a couple of metres away before he licks my hand. I squeel jumping back. He winks at me before running back towards our table "don't run to Louis for protection he won't save you! Not when I get my hands on you!"

Looking back at the group of teens I laugh awkwardly "so. Hows the pizza?"

"Why didn't you come Olivia?" I close my eyes at the sound of pain in Wen's voice. Only him saying it could make me feel guilty, damn you hormones.

"I told you guys I can't sing in front of people. End of story, okay?"

"No not okay. We need you Olivia come o-"

"No Stella. Its just not gonna happen" I turn on my heal and storm out of pizzeria door, angry and hurt. Ben and Louis rush out after me, panting when they finally reach me half way across the car park

"Is it all my fault?" Ben asks

"yeah pretty much"

he playfully punches my arm "sorry kid"

"Kid? Shes going to kill you for that Ben, I can already feel the heat rising from her" Louis adds placing his hands out in front of me as if warming them on me

"Oh haha, very funny. But he is right Ben I will get you for that one and for almost telling Wen I like him"

"how about you don't pay me back for your half of the bill" I mentally slap myself of course I just walked out without even thinking about it. Or my bag.

"did either of you pick my bag up?" I ask quickly. They look at each other a 'whoops' look on their faces.

"typical" I mutter under my breath as I turn to head back to hopefully find my bag.

"This yours?" pathetically my heart speads up at the sight of Wen. Then I notice my handbag dangling from his hand.

"yeah. Thank you. Those two nimwits forgot to grab it" I bob my head in the direction I mean

"hey don't blame us, you rushed out. How were we supposed to know to grab it?" Louis quips

I turn a glare on them "when do you ever see me without that handbag?" their silence answers my question "exactly"

**Wen's POV:**  
>They all seem so comfortable together, asif Olivia has to wear a mask with the rest of the world.<p>

Olivia turns back to me and smiles, a genuiene smile "your a life saver do you know that Wen Gifford?" Stepping forward I hand her the bag. She takes it and smiles up at me.

"Imagine what would have happened if somebody had found your notebook in there Olivia. Like all those letters to your d-Ouch!" Ben elbows the other boy in the stomach.

Olivia storms upto them shoving the boy who spoke.

I watch as she and her friends leave my heart aching, she didn't even say goodbye.

About to go back inside I hear rapid footsteps coming my way. Before I can blink Olivia is crushing my in a hug. Shocked at first by the contact I don't respond straight away.

Looking up at her friends they mouth 'hug back' going through the motions. Looking ridiculous whilst doing so.

Snapping out of my inital shock I wrap my arms around the small blonde and resist the urge to sigh in happiness. Its better than I ever dreamed it would be.


	4. To skin a cat

**Dislcaimer: I own only my OC characters**.

**This is just a little filler as I've had people requesting me to update soon. So here you go guys. **

**But I have some bad news: I've got tests over the next few weeks so I'm going to find it hard to update, but have no fear I _will_ update again soon if it kills me! **

**WE GOT A LEMONADE MOUTH CATEGORY! Bout time -.-'**

**So yeah read&review. **

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV:<p>

I'm not being nosy, I'm just hanging around outside the music room because I'm curious. Oh who am I kidding I'm being nosy

The group starts playing the beat again. Stella takes an obvious lead as the others start to drop off.

I cringe what are they playing? It sounds like someone is trying to skin a cat!

"This isn't working!" Mo yells taking the bass off and picking her bag up. Charlie instanly gets up to follow.

Unable to hear what they are saying to each other I take another sip of my Mels lemonade, I do love this stuff. Suddenly the beat of 'turn up the music' starts up from the keyboard.

Eventually everyone is playing the beat and I start dancing around singing the words quietly so they won't hear. Feeling ridiculous I stop and my heart drops when I realise no one is acctually playing the beat anymore.

That means they probably heard me. Crap.

Grabbing my bag I run up the corridor and hide. Peeking around the corner I see the whole group stood in the doorway from the music room to the hallway I had just been dancing in.

"I swear I heard Olivia singing" Wen says rubbing the back of his head

"I thought I had too." Stella says squinting her eyes in my direction. Time to go.

Navigating my way through _'the underground'_ lyrics start to form in my mind

_Trying hard to fight these tears _

_I'm crazy worried _

_Messing with my head this fear _

_I'm so sorry _

_You know you gotta get it out _

_I can't take it _

_That's what being friends is about_

Sitting on the steps I pull my lyrics book from my bag and jot them down. Running over the lyrics again and again I hit a brick wall; no more words will come.

"Olivia. Hey you okay?" I look up to see Wen stood over me a frown on his lips

"Yeah fine"

"were you near the music room a couple of minutes ago?"

Guilty "yeah I went to get a Mels lemonade. Didn't sound too good in there"

"how long were you there?" he asks hopefully

"minute tops" I say as I stand up "Listen I gotta go. Good luck with the band"

"We _need_ you Olivia" he pleads from behind my back

"I'm sorry Wen" I don't turn to look at him, it will break my heart if I do.


	5. One of you? No thanks

**Thank you _so_ much for your reviews guys they've all made me smile, especially in this black hole called revision. **

**This is a little something I wrote when I couldn't sleep from nerves, its a little short but at least its something.**

**Don't worry guys Ben and Louis will be back soon, I acctually miss them. :') **

**Read&review. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Mo's POV:<strong>  
>"Its me I'm in the band" I say after taking a deep breath<p>

Scott laughs "I hear you guys don't even have a lead singer or a song to sing, you do know the bash is in two weeks right?"

"Yes we do. We've only been a band for 3 days"

"weren't you supposed to have a lead singer but she ditched you"

"well yeah bu-"

"who was it?" he interjects

"Olivia. Olivia White"

"apparently your entering Rising Star too?" I nod in response "well looks like your not going to be much competition"

I stand up annoyed "Just you wait Scott" He gets up to follow but Ray grabs him before he can, giving me a dirty look

"come on dude Its time to rock this place!"

Leaning against a car I cross my arms. This just turned into a war.

**Olivia's POV:**  
>Putting in the money for the turbo blast I glare at the machine. I don't acctually want this stuff but I'm cutting down on Mels; I think I'm addicted.<p>

The bottle crashes into the little hole. Reluctently reaching down to get it a small manicured hand beats me to it

"Thanks my favourite" I look up to see Jules smiling sweetly at me, turbo blast in hand.

"could I just have that bac-"

"so your supposed to be the lead singer of that new band huh?" Ray spins me around to face him

"Nope not me"

"Not according to Mo" I raise my eyebrows. Surely he's twisted what she acctually said.

"well I don't have anything to do with that band"

"aww come on belt one out for us" he says mockingly. I look from Ray to Jules to their other lapdog feeling boxed in.

"show us what you've got" Jules adds whilst the other starts playing with my hair

Pushing her hand away I say barely above a mumble "could you just leave me alone?"

"Whats going on?" Mo stands facing Ray her arms crossed

"were just making small talk" Jules says in her sickly sweet voice

"Right. Come on bro just leave her alone" Wen says stepping forward. Yes my heart did just soar.

Ray smiles and steps towards Wen "oh and your going to make me?"

Wen stands his ground glaring at Ray "I will if you don't leave her alone" (A/N Yes I know this doesn't acctually happen in the movie but It happens in my story kay? xD)

"I have a better idea" Stella says whilst tapping Ray's shoulder.

He spins his body tense "what?"

"just hold on a sec" she takes a sip of Lemonade but doesn't swallow instead she turns and spits in Ray's face.

I groan and shy away from it all. Ray starts yelling at Stella attracting attention.

"You don't pick on one of us okay Ray?" Stella says hands on her hips

"But I'm not one of you Stella. I don't need you and your Lemonade mouth's help. So .Alone" I yell before grabbing my bag and fleeing the cafeteria and it's prying eyes.

Lemonade mouth, ha thats kinda funky.


	6. Breakthrough for Determinate

**This scene made me smile (: **

**Thank you so much for all your comments guys those things have gotten me through revision with a smile on my face. I'm loved! :') **

**Yes I know there's no Ben or Louis in this chapter but I swear whatever I write next _they will be there!_**

**Disclaimer: As nice as Louis's muscles are it would be nice to own the whole thing but if I did then Wen and Olivia would already be together...**

**Look up the living on a high wire video if you haven't seen it yet! Total WenXOlivia moment, and when they held hands I squeeled! xD **

**So yeah Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>  
>"I'll get it Gram" putting my book down on the patio table I sort my skirt out. Humming my 'underground' song under my breath as I walk through the french doors into the house I smile to myself. What a beautiful day.<p>

Walking up to the door I open it. My heart skips a beat, Wen stands on the other side his ginger hair shining in the sunlight. He smiles down at me

"Hey" he says uncertainly

"What are you _doing_ here?" I ask bluntly, completely over the initial shock

He sighs his eyes now downcast "Look I really need your help. I'm supposed to write a new song but I can't, _not like you can_, so I was really hopeing you would help me"

I gulp. Just Wen and me, writing a song? How many times had I hoped for some time alone with him?

"I don't know Wen. How do I know you haven't just come to try and convince me to join the band?"

"because they don't know I'm here. Like I said I _really_ need your help" my heart does a happy little jump, he came up to me!

"okay, but just one song" he releases a breath and smiles in relief. Staring deep into his eyes I feel like I'm drowning in them.

"so" resurfacing I step backwards opening the door "oh er" looking back over my shoulder I see my Gram in the kitchen giving me a odd look "come on in" I step sideways attempting to hide my now red face.

Guiding him towards the back yard where I've been sat all morning I panic at the sight of my notebooks spread out on the table. Rushing forwards I sweep them all up throwing them back into my handbag.

Laughing awkwardly I smile at Wen. He stands behind me one hand clutching his bag strap the other rubbing the back of his head, a action I've noticed he does whenever he feels unsure of something. I'm making a fool out of myself.

Sitting down in my chair I bite my lip and stare at the only notebook left on the table, anything to force my mind away from the cute red haired boy behind me. What am I playing at? He'll never like me like I do him, who would like the only girl in school without a single friend?

He moves from behind me to the chair next to mine putting his bag on the table. The silence suddenly thick making my stomach churn.

"I thought you kids might want some lemonade" Gram says bustling into the garden a tray in hand. I sigh in relief, thankyou Gram.

**Wen's POV:**  
>Pulling my laptop from my bag I place it on the table and turn it on. Smiling up at Olivia's Gram as she places a empty glass in front of me I glance quickly at the notebook in front of Olivia. Faintly scribbled words too far ways to read.<p>

"so your one of Olivia's friends?" Gram asks me stopping my train of thought. Gazing up at Olivia I meet her brown eyes, looking for something. _Anything_. I wish so much that we could be more than friends but why would Olivia feel this way about a freak like me?

"er thats right" I say looking at the glass of newly filled lemonade Gram is holding out to me. Taking it I smile to hide my pain.

"I've never met one of Olivia's friends before" she adds in a birght cheery voice. A empty pang rings through my body, I already knew Olivia doesn't have any friends at shcool but for her Gram to know? I feel for them both.

"_mmm_ Gram _mmm_ no" Olivia bursts out whilst turning a bright shade of red. Gram and Olivia seem to have a conversation with their eyes before Gram scurries off. That must be a girl thing.

Olivia looks up at me her eyes pleading "she's just kidding about the whole friend thing. she's met a ton of my friends, tons and tons. _Friends_"  
>She looks down at her notebook without even glancing my way. The silence thick between us.<p>

"Of course. Thank you for helping me with this Olivia, you don't know how much this means to me" I say to break the awful silence. Her head snaps up her mouth in a cute little O shape. Damn how I wish I could just lean over and kiss her.

"Do you have anything at all? Or are you really that bad?" she says her voice slightly teasing

"I have a rap" I say defensive

"You rap? Lets here it then" she says fighting back a smile

"_Its Wen and I'm musically inclined get a shiver down your spine everytime I rhyme I'm in Lemonade Mouth we don't learn to wait we got on stage and Determinate_"

she blinks a few times whilst a smile forms on here face "Wait Determinate? Is that even a word?"

"yeah like get determind...put your game face on..." I trail off the heat rising in my face

"I'm sorry but that is totally not what Deteminate mea-Hey wait did you say _Lemonade Mouth_?" her smile turns into a frown her eyes brows knitted together in confusion

"Yeah its the name of the band. Didn't I mention it?"

"No. Strangely enough you _forgot_ to mention that part" I wince.

Looking down at the ground I see a grey shabby looking cat shuffling across the patio "woah that is an old cat" I blurt out before I realise I have spoken at all

A snuffle from the blonde girl beside me makes my head snap up "yeah. Yeah she's really old"

"Are you okay?" I ask at the sight of the tears she quickly wipes away

"Yeah erm, Nancy was my Mum's shes kinda like the last real thing I have left of her so"

whats the common reply in a situation like this? "well, I'm sorry." she looks down at nothing in particular "well w-what about your dad?" I ask trying to salvage the conversation

"He-" her mouth opens and closes but nothing more comes out. Wiping a tear away she meets my eyes "you know, can we just work on the songs?"

"y-yeah" she gets out of her seat and leans down next to me notbook now next to my laptop. "Cos I have this one I think is really good" pulling up my 'keyboard' app on the computer I start tapping out the beat.

Seconds in Olivia starts singing the words in her angelic voice sending sweet shivers down my spine

"_Trying hard to fight these tears _

_I'm crazy worried _

_Messing with my head this fear _

_I'm so sorry_"

She nods for me to join in "_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it _

_That's what being friends is about_" trailing off as they are the only lyrics she has I look up to see Olivia's head already up. Her brown gaze on me making me feel hot all over.

Noticing the distance between out faces I realise how easy it would be to just lean over and "I like when you smile". Inwardly kicking myself I shoot backwards and look anywhere but at her. _What was I thinking_? Obviously not thinking at all. "S-sorry I-"

"No it-Erm" picking up the lemonade glass with wobbly hands I take a sip to soothe my suddenly constricted throat "Right so"

"yeah we should" I say lamely. Should I ask her about those two boys?

"I thought basically it could pick up a little bit after that. I was thinking that the bit I-we- just sang could start slow then a pause which then leads into a more spunky part which then leads to the chorus" Is she babbling?

"sounds good, so anymore lyrics or is this it?"

"I've been trying for days to come up with more but nada, it never takes me this long" she huffs

"so maybe we could start the '_spunky_'" I smirk at her word "part with something like _'I, I wanna cry I can't deny tonight I wanna up and hide'_" no these arn't my current feelings. Okay so maybe they _are_ but Olivia will never know that.

"Yeah then lead into saying something like _'and get inside'_ you know?" she smiles widely. Shes really getting into it, look at how much shes enjoying this. She obviously loves music so why won't she join the band?

"see your getting into it now!" I beam

"Yeah, thanks to you"


	7. Here we go, again

**Hey hey hey people of Fanfiction! I'm back! Until Sunday anyway...**

**So-o-o this is just a little filler/short scene which leads into the big Halloween Bash and boy have I got some suprises for you when I acctually get writing it :')**

**Disclaimer: Louis and Ben are mine. Need I say more? ^-^**

**Told you Ben and Louis would be back in this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Sitting on the steps I stare at my latest "reply" to my father's letters. Laughing lightly at the utterly sarcastic letter I close the notebook. Maybe one day I will acctually send one of these. <em>Maybe<em>.

"well this is it guys our last rehersal" Stella's bright voice from behind me makes me start. Feeling the panic slowly rise within me I bend my head forward using my blonde curls to sheild my face.

Squeezing my eyes shut tight I chant in my head. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. _Please_ don't see me_.

"Guys I can't believe the halloween bash is tomorrow!" Wen adds his footsteps following after Stella's.

A foot rams into the small of my back causing me to jolt forwards with a yelp. "Charlie you just ramend into that girl, say your sorry" Mo demands

"sorry I wasn't paying attention its my fau-_Hey wait don't I know you_?" mentally kicking myself I shoot up and run down the remaining stairs

"Nope" I call whilst putting my hair as a sheild once again.

"Wait Olivia!" it would be Wen who recognised me. Ignoring my now racing heart I carry on down the remaining steps.

Skipping the final step I jog past the _'chess club'_ and barrel down the underground corridor. Hearing pounding footsteps behind me I realise I'm heading for a dead end. _Shoot_.

Rounding the final corridor I stop short at the sight of the sign on the Lemonade machine _'Scheduled for removal'_. Feeling numbness throughout my body I stare open mouthed in horror. _NO!_

A large muscled body rams into me from behind sending me darting towards the floor. My mind finally registering that I'm about to hit the floor I squeel. Squeezing my eyes shut I brace myself for the harmful impact.

A strong arm wraps around my waist stopping my rapid decent. Peeking from behind my bangs I feel the heat slowly creep into my face. Wen is currently embracing me our faces inches apart.

Obviously feeling as awkward as I do he stands me up his arm still resting on the small of my back "I-Er sorry about that, I was running too fast and yeah" he rambles also turning a small shade of red

"whats going on here, we round the corner to see Wen rambing into Olivia. So why were you just stood there in the first place Olivia?" Stella says accusingly her arms crossed

Silently pointing towards the sign on the Mel's lemonade machine I step back behind the horrified group.

"_They can't do this!"_ Stella says horrified. She marches upto the machine ripping the offending sticker off. Turning back to the group she waves it around furiously "what are we going to do about this?"

"Well whatever it is I wish you the best but I had better be going" I quickly add turning to flee

"Olivia. _Why_ can't you just understand that we want to be your friends?" Mo says with a sigh

Stopping abruptly I stare down at my shaky hands refusing to look anywhere else "I have friends. You don't want to be my friends you want me to be part of your band. _Thats different_"

"What those two guys are your only friends? Thats depressing Olivia" Stella says through clenched teeth

"Yeah because they get me, they don't judge or expect anthing from me. I don't need anymore friends I'm happy as I am" I lift my head high and bite down the urge to run away and cry, I've been through alot worse.

* * *

><p>"Pass the popcorn Blondie" Louis says whilst poking my shoulder with his foot<p>

Picking a piece out of the bowl I throw the sweet object over my shoulder hearing it connect with something. "there you go" I sing cheerfully smiling widely to myself

"she hit you in the eye Louis and she didn't even look! _Damn_ shes got talent" Ben chuckles from the other side of the couch

"I got him in the eye? Well then again his face is a big enough target its not exactly that hard"

"Don't you dare laugh Ben I swear to God I will leave you to go to the bash by yourself" Louis says trying to sound determind but trying not to laugh himself

"I don't see why your making me go. I'm not even going in a costume" I say staring blankly at the TV.

"because I want to see the all so great 'Lemonade Mouth' plus I never turn down a good party" Ben says leaning over my shoulder and snatching the bowl of popcorn  
>"Fine. But if you go anywhere near Wen or anybody in the band I kick your ass into this time next week understood?" I turn my glare from Ben to Louis<p>

They look at each other than back at me. Both put both hands up in surrender _"Yes sir!"_

Chuckling I turn back to the TV to see the credits rolling "woah that movie finnished quick" I state looking up at the clock "Or I just lost track of time. _Its 11 o'clock_!"

Louis scowls at the clock "well this has been fun but I better be heading home. Want a lift Liv?"

"Sure. Listen guys, thank you. When I showed up totally out of the blue earlier crying my eyes out you were totally there for me without questions. I love you guys!" I gush pulling them up for a group hug

"hey we understand. nobody uses out Liv!" Ben says ruffling my curls "now you two get off I don't want either of you grounded for tomorrow. _We are going to rock that place!"_

Laughing as we brake apart I pick up my bag and shuffle towards the door "I'll give you two a moment alone" winking before walking past the doorframe I cringe to myself.

I've never kissed a guy in my life so I hate watching anybody else kiss it causes me to get agitated and annoyed. To be fair I do push everyone away.

"you ready to go then?" Louis asks sauntering through the doorway blonde hair gleaming.

Nodding I open the front door and step out onto the driveway. Smiling and waving at his mum parked at the end of the drive I yell back to Ben "Cya tomorrow"

Following Louis up the drive my stomach starts to churn. I hate parties, why do I always let them con me into this?

"Hello Olivia. Hows Gram?" Mrs Harrisham asks as I climb into the backseat.

"fine. But she's very worried about Nancy, shes not eating anymore" biting my lip I watch the streets passing by in a blur

"thats terrible. Tell her I said hi would you?" she aks in a sympathetic voice

"I will" the rest of the car journey is spent Louis and I teasing each other and Mrs Harisham laughing at us.

Lying on my bed a leg hanging like a rag doll's off the edge whilst my gaze is fixed permnently fixed on the ceiling fan I resist the urge to phone Wen. I so badly want to say something to fix what I said earlier but why make an exception for him?

_Because your in love with him_

Covering my eyes with my arm I groan. And I wonder why I've never had boyfriend.

Uncovering my eyes I turn my face to the picture on my bedstand of the boys and myself last year at a concert. The memories lighten my mood and I sit up determind to move on with my life. Who needs Wen?

_You do._

Groaning I flop backwards once again lying on the rumpled bedding._ Here we go again._


	8. Cardboard and string

**How kind am I? Look at this-_awsome_-long chapter! **

**I haven't decided if I want to do what the whole movie would be like if Olivia didn't join the band or just the begining parts _hmmmmm_. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Ben and Louis are _*ahem*_ getting jiggy with it in this one... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own only Ben and Louis, plus the cardboard and string. **

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

Digging my heels into the lamiante floor Ben tugs harder on my arm "Would you shift your skinny ass!"

Shaking my head so fast I see stars I try to pull backwards "No. No. No. _NO_! I don't want to go in there!"

"Come _on_ Liv. Whats so bad about parties?" Louis says from the side of me

"Its not all parties its _this_ party. I'm not going in there!" I squeel as Ben drags me a pace forwards

"Is this beacsue of what that blonde jock said to you just now? Come on Liv, he was just messing with you" Ben says through gritted teeth.

"yes okay? I've gotten through all my time here at this school without being the centre of anyones attention at all and all because of that goddam detention I'm suddenly on everyones radar!"

"Oh come on Liv. Its a party, just ignore them and dance" I raise an eyebrow at Louis

"_You_. Dance?" I burst out in a fit of laughter completely forgetting Ben pulling me forwards. Jolting forwards suddenly I cuss very loudly. Sulking as they drag me into the dark gymnasium I keep my gaze on my feet.

Louis leans over "And for your information I'm an _awsome_ dancer"

Ben bursts out in fits of laughter "okay babe whatever you say" Fighting back a smile I slowly raise my head. Cringing at the sight of the glares i'm recieveing from practically everyone in the room I stride confidently next to the boys. _Just dance_ I tell myself _Just dance_.

Stopping we stand in our group, Ben a toaster made from multiple cardboard boxes and Louis a ball of multy coloured string. Smirking at my random friends I survey the room. Mainly split into two halves _'the underground'_ clubs and then everyone else. Noticing how its mainly the 'everyone else' giving me the dirty stares I look my purple outfit up and down. Well being one of the only people witout a costume I don't stand out at all.

A dance song starts blaring out of the speakers sending a slow ripple of people swaying to the beat. Asif on cue Louis and Ben grab one of my hands each and pull me to join in.

Groaning I give in and decide if I just dance they'll leave me alone for the night.

Getting into the beat we dance in our little circle laughing the whole time. Jumping around and swinging my arms randomly the worry fades away leaving a light fluffy feeling in its stead.

"See told you" Louis says smugly winking at me. Finding once again that I stick my tounge out at him immaturley Ben stops dancing staring behind me in horror.

Furrowing my eyebrow I meet Louis's confused look. Shrugging his shoulders we both glance behind to see 'Lemonade Mouth' making a beeline, _for us._

Groaning I hide behind Louis who stands next to the now frowning Ben. "What do they want _now_?" I whine stomping my foot

Neither boy answers instead they stand protectively in front of me. Any other time I would have punched them for this but right now I'm totally grateful.

"Olivia!" The band call colectively. Holding my breath I hear multiple footsteps heading our way.

"Please Olivia we need your help" Stella says panic laced in her usual confident voice

Knowing that this is not going to be good I push inbetween the toaster and ball of string glancing uneasily along the group "what do you need _now_?" I snap

Clearly taken aback no one speaks.

Stella clears her throat and takes a step forward "Mo's lost her voice and I don't know the lyrics to the song. Wen told us that you helped to write it. That means you know the words right? Anyway we need you Olivia. _Please_!" the usually confident Stella bables

"No. I'm sorry but I've told you I don't sing in front of people" looking into a corner I see Ray smirking at us clearly knowing something is wrong.

"please Olivia your our last hope!" Wen pleads. Refusing to look up from my feet I feel the vile rising in my throat.

Stepping back between the boys they instantly step together blocking me from view "cover me. I'm running for the toilets" I hiss in their ears before turning and forcing my way through the crowd.

Locking the stall behind me I lean over the ceramic bowl. Breathing through my nose I hear Stella shouting my name. Standing up I lean against one of the plastic walls

"Olivia you in here?" Mo's scrathcy voice goes through me causing guilt to join the storm in my stomach "Olivia?"

A flush from the stall next to me makes me jump "Oh sorry Jennifer" Stella says breathless

"Found her!" Mo screeches triumphtly

"Were coming in!" Wen yells moments later followed by his footsteps. Charlie mumbles something about _'girls bathroom'_ making me chuckle to myself. I hear one set of footsteps moving away and another coming right up to the stall door.  
>"Olivia, please tell me whats wrong" Wen pleads his hand visable on top of the door<p>

"I can't go out there not physically anyway" I say my voice sounding breathy "I'm scared"

"We've praticed these songs non stop nothing will go wrong if thats why your scared" Stella pipes up hopefully

"Thats not why I'm scared. I just can't go out there and sing in front of that many people" clutching my stomach I resist the urge to cry "I'm really sorry. Ask someone else"

"We believe in you okay?" Wen says voice tight "_I_ believe in you" said so quiet I have to question weather I heard it or not

Feeling my crush on him messing with my resolve I squeeze my eyes shut "I just can't. I can't okay?"

"Guys shes not going to help so what are we going to do? we have to be on stage any minute now"" Charlie says clearly panicked

"I'll just have to sing as best as I can. Lets go tell Lyle" Mo sqeeks her footsteps fading away

Sagging against the wall my legs jelly I count to ten. Once at 30 I unlock the door and silently step out. Stepping right up to the mirror I run a hand through my hair and stare at my ash coloured skin. Screwing my face up in disgust I lean against the sink.

Breathing heavily I stagger out the bathroom. Once back into the gymnasium I'm pounced on by a mass of cardboard and string.

"What the actual fluff?" I gasp out

"we were so worried about you! When they walked out of the bathroom looking annoyed we figured you'd told them a final no. Go Liv!" Louis does a little victory 'dance' which acctually looks like he has bugs in his pants.

Laughing as we move back into the throng of costumed students we stand right in front of the stage waiting for the disaster that is surely about to follow. Ben grabs my hand squeezing it in support

The noise of eager teens tones down to utter silence as Wen, Stella, Mo and Charlie make their way accross the stage. An uncertain Mo stands in front of the microphone clutching at the stand.

"Nice costumes!" Ray bellows from behind me "Oh your not wearing any" laughs from around us cause the band to look at each other terror written on their faces. My heart drops this is going to be worse than I thought.

"cut it out" Scott hisses which obviously gives Mo a confidence boost as she turns to Wen and nods.

He starts up the '_Determinate_' on the keyboard. Counting in until the moment Mo needs to start singing my stomach does flip flops in anticipation.

Closing my eyes and squeezing Ben's hand tight Mo's scratchy voice echoes throughout the room. '_Boos_' and _'get off stage'_ relay through the crowd.

The music cuts off abruptly leaving the band staring uncertainly at each other. Not able to cope with the guilt coarseing through my veins I barge through the mob of teens towards where Lyle stands glued to the spot in horror

"Pass me a microphone quickly" I demand the curly haired geek

His eyes widen at the sight of me "are you _sure_"

"No" grabbing the microphone I waltz onto the stage before I lose what little courage I have

"_Trying hard to fight these tears_ Everyone, I mean everyone, turns to watch me waltz up to the mic stand

_I'm crazy worried_ Wen starts playing the music smiling to himself

_Messing with my head this fear_ Closing my eyes I grip the mic stand with white knuckles

_I'm so sorry _

_You know you gotta get it out _

_I can't take it _

_That's what being friends is about _ Reopening my eyes I hear my heart pounding in my head

_I, I want to cry_ Swinging the mic stand sideways as everyone joins in with the beat I feel the pure happiness fill me up

_I can't deny _

_Tonight I wanna up and hide _

_And get inside _

_It isn't right _

_I gotta live in my life _

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it _

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, determinate _

_Push until you can't and then demand more _

_Determinate, determinate _

_You and me together, _

_we can make it better Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, determinate_

_Hate to feel this way _

_And waste a day _

_I gotta get myself on stage _

_I shouldn't wait or be afraid _

_The chips will fall where they may _

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it _

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, determinate _

_Push until you can't and then demand more _

_Determinate, determinate _

_You and me together, _

_we can make it better _

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, determinate_

"It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent _I smile as Wen starts his rap. My body tingling as I remember when we were out in my back garden writing it "**I like when you smile**"_

Use it like a veteran

Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!

Cause we're coming to your house (and)

people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths I'm the real deal,

you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground

And just make that sound right"

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, determinate _

_Push until you can't and then demand more _

_Determinate, determinate _

_You and me together, _

_we can make it better _

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, determinate_

_Come on and, come on and _

_Come on and get it going _

_Come on and, come on and _

_Come on and get it going _

_On the dance floor _

_On the dance floor _

_Dance floor _

_Determinate_" Adrenaline all gone I stare at the crowd in horror. Cramps in my stomach and vile rising in my throat once again I back away from the microphone crashing into a body.

"Hey Olivia. That was awsome! See I told you that yo-_Whats wrong_?" Wen says sounding genueinely concerned

Shaking my head afraid that if I open my mouth I'll puke all over I side step around him and evacuate the stage. Tripping over my own feet as I awkwardly stumble towards the back door I shove it open and puke in a poor excuse for a bush next to it.

Shuffling over to the fence accross from the door I slump against it. Thats how Ben and Louis find me minutes later

"Hey. That was. _Wow_" Ben says smiling at me

"Ick she wasn't kidding Ben, if this bush wasn't dead before _it is now_" smiling lightly at Louis's attempt to cheer me up Ben puts an arm around my shoulder and directs me around the building.

"lets get you home" he says

"Shall I ring my mum or do you think the fresh air would do her some good?" Louis says all serious no longer joking

"_Her_ is right here and can we walk? I need to keep moving" they look at each other worry creasing their faces

"sure. So its" Louis looks down at his watch "9:30 think we still got some prime trick or treat time left?" looking at his face I have to fight back a smile. His face has lit up at the prospect of candy. Typical Louis.

"Do you ever think of anything other than food?" Ben asks with a sigh

"Yeah but I'll not bore you with the details" laughing as he attempts to run upto a house with his Ball of string restricting much movement

"You did well you know" Ben finally approaches the subjects "it was a nice thing for you to do that for them"

"I sure as hell hope they leave me alone after I did that for them" I sigh looking back towards the school

"I'm sure they appriciate it" he says tight lipted

Turning back to him slowly I glare at him "you didn't asure me that they arn't going to be bothering me anytime soon"

"Well _aha_ you see I don't, think, they, will"

"Why? Why would you say something like that?" I groan. He spoke what we were all thinking

"Guys! Hey guys look at all this candy! And its all _mineee_!" Louis squeels whilst running upto us

"Oh I don't think so babe, pass me a chocolate bar" Ben demands holding out a hand

"_Never_!" Louis stops clutching everything close to his chest

"What about if I, _tickle you_?" Ben pounces causing Louis to erupt into a fit of giggles dropping most of the candy. After a moment both stop and pick up the candy grinning like idiots in love, which I guess they are. Smiling as I look at the couple I still feel that longing nigging at me.

"Come on you two before you do something that I _really_ don't want to see" I snap out of my daze ushering them down the street

"Like when we were making out on the couch the other night and I t-" Louis starts

"_Too much information_!" I squeel covering my ears with my hands.

We laugh all the way home, everything else forgotten.


	9. What did you do!

**OMG I'm _soo _sorry I've not updated in like eons. But you know exams and stupid ass ex-boyfriends tend to get in the way of me and writing. Plus I went on holiday. **

**Anyway I decided to carry on the story until it gets to a point where Olivia does infact join the band. My newest 'hmmm' is weather Wen and Olivia get together in this story or not. I want to be as true to the movie as I can so them getting together doesn't exactly happen :/ **

**I don't own anything. Still. *grumble* **

* * *

><p>Humming as I chain my bike to the rack I try to ignore how nervous I am. Everyone was at the bash on friday, everyone saw me sing.<p>

Finally finnished with the chain I bend down and pick up my bag. Turning around I stare at the corridor full of buzzing students, multiple conversations mashed into one big noise irritating my ears.

Forcing myself to move forward I take cautious baby steps. Keeping my head locked down and my eyes glued on the floor I shuffle through the throng of students. _Please don't notice me_ I silently beg.

Reaching my locker with a relieved sigh I almost jump for joy. So far so good.

Humming the tune with a little bit more enthusiasum I pull off my jacket. Opening the lock I swing the door open shove my coat and bag inside. Pulling out my textbooks I awkwardly clutch them under my arm in a bad juggling act.

Closing the metal door once I'm sure I have everything I jump back at the sight of the white piece of paper stuck to the metal. Staring down at it my heart beats a mile a minute. This cannot be good. Cautiously I lift my hand and pull the note from the door.

**_"My. Office. NOW!_**  
><strong><em>Your Headteacher"<em>**

My eyes widen. Scanning back through the past few days I look for anything that could be the reason of this meeting. Shaking my head in confusion I rush towards the office. Ben and Louis will absolutely love this.

Feeling the panic subside slightly at the thought of my lunatic best friends I stand straighter. I _can_ get through this.

Finally reaching the main office door my feet refuse to move any longer. Staring up at the large entryway I worry my lip between my teeth. If my parents could see me now they'd kill me! Detention is one thing but this, this is _bad._

I reach up and grab the door handle painfully slowly like I'm afraid its going to jump off and bite me. Grabbing the handle the cold metal under my fingers seems real and reminds me that the sooner I get in there the sooner I get out.

Shaking my head and sighing to myself I push the door open and walk into the office. "He's waiting for you" I start at the sound of the secretary sat at her desk beside me, her small grey eyes boring into mine

"t-t-thankyou" I stutter and curse myself for being so jumpy. Walking faster I push straight into the office before I make a huge fool out of myself in front of the secretary. I had a good head start.

"Ah Olivia, your finally here" Smiling slightly at Branigan to be polite, I stop cold at the sight of "Lemonade Mouth" stood at the back of the room faces looking anywhere but at our beloved head teacher. Well this explains alot. "Go stand by the window miss White"

Gulping I hurry over next to Wen, of all people. I could feel his gaze on my face but I refused to look anywhere but at the desk in front of me. "What you did friday night was completely, completely, disruptive!" I furrow my eyebrow. Does he mean my randomly running onto the stage? He stops in front of Stella "You, promised no funny business"

Stella shakes her head "but it wasn't funny" seeming to gain more confidence she stands taller "we just spoke our minds, and then you shut us down!"

"a high school dance is no place for a political tyraid!" he yells rounding on her

Steping forward I look at him "sir I wasn't part of this. I didn't even know they were going to do whatever it is they did" I finnish lamely

"Shes right sir" Wen speaks up from beside me "she knew nothing of Here we go"

I stare silently open mouthed at Wen. Hes standing up for me? _Why_ would he do that?

"is this true?" the Principle asks Stella, a finger pointed at her

Stella locks her jaw "Olivia knew nothing. She wasn't even at the bash when we sang the song she was trick or treating"

I blush as the teens in the room turn to me with questioning looks on their faces "it was louis's idea" I mutter under my breath wrapping my arms around myself

Branigan stands back and straightens his tie whilst clearing his throat "very well then Miss White you may leave. It appears I'm wasting my time"

Calling him all sorts of names in my head I hurry out of the stuffy office. God forbid he may be wasting _my_ time. Don't want to waste Branigans time.

Stopping at his secretary's desk she starts writing my 'out of class' pass.

"The decisions I makes are for the good of this school" Branigans voice coming from behind his office door grabs my attention "and with that good in mind, Lemonade Mouth. Is. Finnished". My heart stops. _YES!_ Oh I know I should feel sorry for them but with the band no more they can't pester me any more.

Practically skipping out of the office I stop right in front of the bright orange poster with the words _"Be HEARD. BE STRONG. BE PROUD"_ written on in big letters.

Or, not.


	10. Bit of an odd thank you note

**First off- Please don't kill me. I know I know I've been gone for ages. But the honest truth was I was totally stuck with what to do after my last chapter, but have no fear for I am back! Yes it is only a small chapter but I have plans for more chapters now so that should soothe your minds. Second note, I have so-o-o many plans for WenXOlivia one-shots, so am I fogiven? *Cue the puss in boots cute eyes* **

**Anywhoo, read and Review guys-I always love hearing what you guys have to say :3**

* * *

><p>Fighting the urge to scream I throw the newspaper I had just been reading to the ground. What do I get for helping Lemonade mouth? My name plastered all over the front of the school newspaper. I'll not help them again in a hurry.<p>

Since the metting with the principle this morning things had simply gone from bad to worse. Kids must have gotten wind about the band being forcefully split and so more and more posters are appearing all around the school. Where are they getting the time to do them? Then as I pass some groups they all do some kind of weird arm motion-asif drinking something. My best guess is Lemonade. And now, the newspaper article. No one will believe my desperate pleas that I'm not the lead singer. Its my own fault really, no good deed goes unpunnished and all that.

I can't help but wonder; what will it be next?

Walking down the hallway I notice something strapped to the door of my locker. Apparently I don't have to wait long to find out then. Walking hesitantly towards it I hear my breathing echoing in my ears. Upon reaching the door I realise its a plastic CD case strapped to the door the words _'Lemonade Mouth Live at The Bash'_ standing out boldly on the frontcover.

I yank the CD off, with much more force than I realised I had, the tape making a loud harsh tearing sound. It feels heavy in my hands as I stare down at it in horror. Who? How? _Who?_

I'm preparing to launch the offending item as far as I can when I notice a glint of white. Flicking the case over I notice the folded piece of paper strapped to the back. With careful fingers, slightly hesitant, I gently pull it away from the case. Looking left and right hoping to catch a glance of whoever could have left me the present I come up blank. I look back down at the crisp whiteness of the piece of paper I clutch in my hands. Only one way to find out.  
>My hands, now shaky with nerves, slowly unfold the paper revealing the messy scrawl wirtten there:<p>

_Dear Olivia, _

_Even though you don't want to be part of the band, and made your opinion well known, you still helped us. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._  
><em>I took the cowards way out today, I couldn't bare it if I tried to give you this CD in thanks and you'd turn m-it down. So I strapped it to your locker.<em>  
><em>I ask one thing of you Olivia, listen to Determinate. You were amazing and if you haven't already figured it out everybody loved it.<em>  
><em>I told you I believe in you, now its your turn to believe in yourself.<em>  
><em>You'll do the right thing. I know it.<em>

_Wen x_

I'm speechless. Totally and utterly speechless. Wen left me this? He gave me a present? Don't read too much into this Olivia.

But what do I acctually do with the CD? I don't want to keep it, or listen to it, but I can't exactly bin it now that Wen had gone to so much trouble. Or, I admit to myself, that he gave me it as a gift and I just haven't got it within myself to simply chuck it. I don't have to listen to the CD if I keep it. Guilt naws at my insides just thinking such a thing, my stomach churning. I owe him at least to listen to it. I guess.

With a frustrated sigh I open my locker door and shove both the present and the note into the metal container with a promise to myself to decide what is to be done later. Grabbing my books for my next class I tuck them hastiliy under my arm and close the door on all thoughts of a sour drink named band. With that I turn my back and duck towards my class.


End file.
